


22. Luke Applies to Citadel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	22. Luke Applies to Citadel

_**Luke Evans: Application for Membership** _  
_backdated to mid-November 2011, while Luke was in New York._

**Delivered by courier**

Dear Members of the Board

Please find enclosed my application for membership in Citadel. Alexander Skarsgard will be acting as my sponsor.

If you have any further questions, please contact myself or Mr. Skarsgard.

Thank you for your consideration.

Sincerely,

Luke Evans  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/community/citadel/54685.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/the_board/profile)[**the_board**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/the_board/)  
2012-01-28 04:21 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/community/citadel/54685.html?thread=42397#t42397))   
---|---  
Dear Mr. Evans  
  
We have received your application and are currently reviewing it.  
  
If you have not received a response within the next week, please contact me at xx-xxx-xxxx.  
  
Sincerely  
  
M. Garneau  
for the Board of Directors


End file.
